Uzu-Kaze Resort
by DragonGod01
Summary: Naruto is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, owners of the prestigious Uzu-Kaze beach resort. When his parents make an unexpected vacation for the whole summer, all Naruto can do is hope all goes well with him in charge. All the while he has a resort full of sexy and horny females after him. LEMONS STORY!
1. Welcome!

**DragonGod: Kon'nichiwa min'na, DragonGod01 here presenting you with my first fanfiction that is a garden of lemons. Uzu-Kaze Resort! (Short for Uzumaki-Namikaze Resort) I would like to thank author 'Fox King jm' for letting me use one of his story ideas for this one. A warning before hand, most characters will be OC or OCC in this story, and some fight scenes will come in later as well.**

 **Naruto: Yay! I'm finally going to lose my virginity!**

 **DragonGod: Calm down Naruto, you don't want to waste all of your energy now, do you?**

 **Naruto: Yeah, you're right. But I'm just so pumped! Who am I going to do first?**

 **DragonGod: It is going to be none other than the sexy she-devil herself, Mirajane Strauss from the Fairy Tail universe!**

 **Mirajane: Thank you very much for choosing me to be Naruto-kun's first!**

 **Naruto: I'm so happy, aren't you Mira-chan? (Naruto whispers in her ear before playfully biting it)**

 **MIrajane: Oh Naruto~ Not now.**

 **DragonGod: O_O (flies back from nose bleed and passes out)**

 **Mirajane: Ara, it seems like dragon-san is knocked out cold. I don't think he will be able to introduce the story.**

 **Naruto: Then we will do it!**

 **Naruto and Mirajane: DragonGod01 does not own Naruto or anything else in this story. So please enjoy your stay at Uzu-Kaze Resort~!**

* * *

 **CH 1: Welcome!**

"YES! SUMMER BREAK IS HERE!" A 16 year old Naruto shouted as he raised his hands up in the air and looked to the heavens as he stood outside of his school's gates.

"Calm down already Naruto, you need all that energy for the days ahead." One of his friends Ichigo said as he walked up to the blond and put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the rest of his friends behind Ichigo ready to go. Natsu, Gray, Soul, Kid (Soul Eater), Edward, Luffy, Yamato (Majikoi) and Ichika.

*Cough*"Yes, I know. But I just can't believe it's here, I thought I would never get out." Naruto said as he cried into the sleeve of his uniform. Ichigo just hit him in the back of his head and snapped him out of it before they all started walking home, if you could call it that. When they got to their 'home' they were greeted to the sight of a 5-Star beach resort with most people heading inside. This resort was owned by both of Naruto's parents as a dream they once had when they were younger and one day Naruto would take over for them and run the place himself.

The small group of friends followed them inside and were greeted by the maids working there.

"I must say, I'm jealous of you Naruto." Soul spoke up.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, living here with all these hot and cute girls serving you at any time? That's the life." Edward said with his hands behind his head.

"They do not serve me at anytime guys, they just do what I say because I ask them to. And that's when it involves stuff to do around here." Naruto said back as he went off to the gang's usual hangout.

"That reminds me, what are you guys going to do now that it's summer vacation?" Ichigo asked the group.

"I got nothing to do, Maka has been hounding me to take her out a lot lately." Soul said.

"Father is actually thinking of taking a vacation here. So I will be here with Liz and Patty coming along as well." Kid said as he straightened some pieces of art along the way.

"My grandpa's thinking of coming here for a vacation as well. He says he has enough weeks off to last the whole summer." Luffy said.

"I thought that your grandpa took time off all the time?" Ichika spoke up.

"He probably just wants to piss his boss off." Natsu spoke up. "What about you Naruto? What are you going to do?"

"What do you think? I get to spend the whole summer at this glorious beach resort and I don't have to pay a thing. I'm staying here!" Naruto replied with his foxy grin.

"And getting some of the girls while you're doing that?" Yamato said with a smirk.

"Yeah-Wait, HEY!" Naruto yelled at his friends as they all chuckled at him.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun."

"Huh?" Naruto said as he looked at the white haired girl in front of him with a dark haired maid. "Oh, hi there Mira-chan, Siesta-chan. How was your day?"

"It was good, thank you for asking." Siesta said as she smiled at Naruto.

"Are you and your friends here going to your guys usual spot?" Mirajane asked.

"You bet!" Ichigo said with a thumbs up.

"Well I'll leave you all to it then...oh and Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Your parents left suddenly to go somewhere, they said that they will call you later to see how you were doing." Mirajane said as Naruto nodded.

"Okay, thanks Mira-chan. I'll see you two later okay?" Naruto said, as he waved to the pair and left with his friends.

"I'll see you later Naruto-kun/sama!" Mirajane and Siesta said with a wave before they went back to work around the resort.

An hour later Naruto and his friend could be seen hanging out outside in a gazebo near the pool while drinking Pepsis and talking about the events happening during the summer.

"So what are we going to do this summer? We've always planned to go to every event during the summer break but we only end up doing just one of them. What do we do?" Yamato asked as he happily ate away at some popcorn, courtesy of the the resort's personal robot Cookie.

"I say we go to the annual summer ball this year. I hear that many important figures will be attending." Kid suggested.

"No way! I say we go to the Gods day parade. Lot's of food to try out." Natsu responded.

"YEAH! FOOD!" Luffy yelled, agreeing with Natsu's idea.

"No guys. I say we actually do it this year." Naruto said as they all looked at him.

"You serious? But we always say that." Ichika said.

"I know we do, but I'm serious. I will plan the whole thing since most of the stuff is here at the resort anyway. Just trust me on this, please~" Naruto pleaded.

"If you want to do that, then fine. I'm not complaining." Ichigo said with a smile. "Besides, it will be interesting to actually go to every event."

"See, come on guys let's have some fun this summer!" Naruto shouted out. All of them raised their can of Pepsi in the air and roared in excitement at the summer to remember.

 **===== Uzu-Kaze Resort =====**

Naruto was pacing back and forth in his family's living room with his hands in his pockets thinking about the events coming up during the summer and how he had to plan them out.

"Okay, tomorrow's the 10 anniversary party since the resort opened, then there's annual all-day beach tournament with some sports team coming over to play, a couple of weeks after that is the Gods Day Celebration, ugh! Why did I say I would plan the whole thing out for us?" Naruto groaned as he made his way towards his room.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Who could that be?" Naruto questioned as he heard the knock at the door. Opening the door he was surprised to see that Mirajane was standing there with a smile on her face. "Mira-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Hello there Naruto-kun, I was just stopping by to make sure that everything was okay." Mirajane said as Naruto invited her inside. "Has Minato-san or Kushina-san called you yet?"

"No they haven't. I wonder what they are up to though, they would normally be back here by now but then again depending on what they're doing they may still be a while." Naruto said.

"That's a shame."

"So~ What brings you here MIra-chan? I'm sure it wasn't just to check on me and see if I was fine." Naruto said as Mirajane blushed slightly.

"W-Well...I wanted to tell you something in private that I couldn't say out loud earlier today."

"Well we're alone right now Mira-chan. You can tell me anything." Naruto said with a smile that made Mirajane blush even more. She quickly took Naruto's hand and lead him into his bedroom, as she knew it was the most quiet place in the room, and promptly locked the door behind them.

After walking up to Naruto's bed and taking a deep breath, summoning all the courage that she had, Mirajane leaped forward wrapped her arms around Naruto, who didn't see this coming. She pulled him into a deep kiss as Naruto slowly returned it before breaking off.

"Mira-chan?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, I love you..." Mirajane stated, as she kissed Naruto again.

"W-What?" Naruto replied.

"I love you Naruto, I have since the first time I met you." Mirajane said.

"..."

"Ever since you and your parents found me and my sibling on the street and bring us into your home and treated us like family, I was so filled with joy I can't describe it...and I got to hang out with you and get to know you better, I grew to love you. And now I want you...I need you..." Mirajane whispered in Naruto's ear as the blond shivered.

"Mira-chan, are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I've always dreamt of this night. To be with you, kissing you making love to you. Won't you make that dream a reality for me, Naruto-kun?" Mirajane asked, as she grabbed Naruto's left hand to feel her right breast.

"Ya know this is, well... my first time being with a girl. I don't really know how to please you properly Mira-chan. But I'll try, for you." Naruto stated with a dark blush.

"Thank you Naruto-kun... besides there is no one I would rather have my first with anyway." Mirajane said, as she lay Naruto down.

"And I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone else. I love you Mira-chan." Naruto stated as he leaned up and kissed her.

"Naruto, that's why I love you. You're caring, kind, and _very_ handsome. Any girl would be lucky to have you." Mirajane said with a loving smile.

"I think we should be starting your luck right now, Mira-chan." Naruto said, as he flipped themselves over so that he was on top.

"Oh Naruto-kun~ Being a bit daring aren't we?" Mirajane said with a saucy smirk.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it Mira-chan..." Naruto said, as he started kissing Mirajane's neck as the girl moaned beneath him. As he slowly made his way down her body, Naruto slowly started to undressed his new-lover's clothes, starting with dress and jewelry that made it hard for him to kiss all of her neck. Mirajane was doing the same thing as she started removing Naruto's clothes as well.

was now lying in her black laced bra and panties as Naruto started to play with Mirajane's tits, making her moan with pleasure despite the fabric in the way. He then reached around and unclipped the bothersome piece of fabric, letting the girl's large perfect DD-cup breasts jiggle freely. Naruto instantly pressed his hands back on the mounds and kneaded them together while his thumbs massaged her nipples which, even he could tell, were very sensitive at the moment as Mirajane arched herself back with her chest high in the air. Naruto moved his neck forward and licked Mirajane's nipples while still caressing the mounds.

After a short while he slowly trailed his way down her toned stomach and down towards her sacred spot and proceeded to take her panties off. Mirajane, with her legs spread to her crush, blushed as she felt embarrassed about showing him her hot pussy. Naruto smiled, and brought his lover closer to him, as his left hand was feeling her perfectly big round rear-end.

"Naruto..." Mirajane moaned.

"You're like a goddess Mira-chan." Naruto stated.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun..." Mirajane replied, as she sat up and pushed Naruto back.

She pulled Naruto into another hot deep wet kiss. Both teens used their tongues to wrestle each other exploring their mouths with Naruto winning the battle as he used his tongue to go deeper into Mirajane's mouth, and she loved every moment of it. They both broke the kiss and backed their heads so they could breath. Mirajane was completely naked in his bed while Naruto was still wearing his boxers.

"You look so beautiful naked, Mira-chan." Naruto stated, as he praised her beauty.

"Now, it time for the fun part." Mirajane said, as she looked at Naruto's boxers.

Letting her inner demon instincts take over for a moment, Mirajane attacked Naruto pinning him down. She slowly removed the blond adonis boxers, thus revealing his huge manhood. Mirajane couldn't help, but blush to see how big he was. The demon goddess drooled over Naruto's big manhood, if she had to guess it was about 9 inches long, fairly thick, even if it was a bit lim. It was still big as hell!.

' _That thing is supposed to fit inside of me!?'_ Mirajane thought, a little nervous about the size of it but shook it off a smirked at the blond.

"Oh, my… what have you been hiding from me Naruto-kun? You're so big! Mmm… I can't wait till this monster is inside of me" Mirajane said while kissing the tip of his man meat and licking it up and down, all the while jacking off getting him hard.

"Oh, God… Mira-chan… that feels so good. Please keep doing that." Naruto moaned in pleasure.

Mirajane stroked his large manhood slowly. She could barely get a grip on it as it got bigger, being now 12 inches long. Naruto let out a few moans of pleasure and bliss as the white haired goddess continued to play with his manhood, then kissing and sucking on the head. Mirajane used her tongue, while massaging his balls and feeling his washboard abs. They were like this for about 10 minutes before Naruto felt his balls tighten and the feeling of something that was about to come out.

"Oh, God… I think I'm about to cum, Mira-chan..." Naruto moaned. Mirajane stopped her actions so Naruto wouldn't cum too quickly.

"Not yet, we can't let you cum so soon." Mirajane said.

"What!? Why?" Naruto asked, as looked at his lover.

"Because, I have something better for you." Mirajane said, pumping Naruto's semi hard manhood.

Mirajane got on top of her new lover, rubbing her cunt against his big cock. Naruto moaned of the feeling of her virgin pussy.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?" Mirajane asked Naruto as his manhood began to harden again against her outer folds.

"Just hurry, please Mira-chan." Naruto said as he grabbed the girl's hips.

Naruto let out a few moans and groans as Mirajane started to rub herself against Naruto's nice muscular body and his hard steel cock. He then reached back and pinched her big plump round ass, giving her a good ass smacking. Mirajane loved it how Naruto played with her big ass.

"Oh yes… Naruto-kun, play with my ass some more…" Mirajane moaned.

"You're, so naughty Mira-chan. I love it." Naruto said as he give her one good hard final slap on the ass, Mirajane letting out a gasp.

After their ass game play, Mirajane adjusted herself to Naruto's 12 inch cock entering her wet cunt. She let out moans of pain and pleasure. Naruto's hard member enters his lover's virgin womanhood, inch by inch. Mirajane let out a silent scream of pleasure as all of Naruto's 12 inches was now inside of her and rested her hands on Naruto's chest, both teens stay motionless for about 5 minutes. Naruto used his own hands, to rub Mirajane's belly so, she can get used to his size.

"Oh… oh, God… it's so big…" Mirajane moaned, as she stayed still due to the massive cock deep inside her womb. Not even the toys she played with went this deep.

"Yes… Mira-chan… your, pussy is...damn!" Naruto groaned in pleasure, as he felt his the girl's pussy tightening around his cock.

Then Mirajane came closer to Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck staring eye to eye. Naruto then began his own fucking motion, wrapping his arms around Mirajane's body. Then, both Naruto and Mirajane shared a tender kiss. They ended up in another tongue battle, once again exploring each other mouths with Naruto still the victor, and then he went deeper into her mouth, while he played with her ass again. Mirajane loved every moment of it. They both broke the kiss to breath, she truly love every second, of this glorious fuck.

"Mmm, Naruto, you taste so good..." Mirajane moaned.

"You taste really good yourself, Mira-chan." Naruto replied.

"Ugh, I feel your cock hitting my womb, baby." Mirajane moaned.

"Yeah, I feel it squeezing me." Naruto stated.

"I'm so happy that, you are having your first time with me, Naruto-kun." Mirajane said with a loving smile, as she used her own movement to fuck the blond.

"Me too, Mira-chan..." Naruto replied, as he smiled at her.

Mirajane then increased her speed as Naruto let out moans of pleasure. She finally got used to his size, fucking him harder and faster. Then he used his hands to slide up the sexy she-devil's body to feel her tits, giving them a good squeeze. The two lovers continued this position for the next 10 minutes until Mirajane wanted more of her crush's warm loving. Mirajane then wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck bringing him closer to her.

"Oh, yes... Oh, baby! Naruto-kun, that feels so damn good!" Mirajane moaned.

"Fuck... Mira-chan, your pussy is so tight. Oh, God... ugh!" Naruto groaned.

"I know, Naruto... oh, fuck! Oh, my God, your cock feels so fucking good baby!" Mirajane moaned, as the dirty talking got both of them turned on.

"Mira-chan, I want to fuck you in every place of the resort! Oh fuck I think I might lose it!" Naruto growled as he thrusts even faster.

"I'm going to lose it too, Naruto-kun!" Mirajane said, as she uses her own movement to fuck her lover with every thrust.

Naruto looked at the beautiful girl before him, she really had a nice body and the thought of her being with another man, looking at her with the eyes he had stirred something inside of him. "Mira-chan." Mirajane looked down at Naruto as he reached up and kissed her passionately. This sent Mirajane's orgasm into overdrive, she knew that she was about to reach her first climax. Naruto felt Mirajane's cunt tighten more and more, knowing that he would cum for the first time as well, and speed up his thrusts.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum!" Mirajane moaned.

"Me, too, Mira-chan! Ugh, fuck your cunt is getting tighter and tighter! Where do you want my cum?!" Naruto growled.

"I want it inside me, Naruto! I wanna feel you hot jizz inside of me!" Mirajane shouted with pleasure.

"Then I'll cum inside you then! Ugh, fuck!" Naruto growled, as he continued his hard thrusting.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum everywhere! My juices! My womb! Fuck!" Mirajane screamed as she held Naruto's hands, as she lost her mind from the hard fucking she was getting from her new-lover.

"Here it comes, Mira-chan! Take it all! I'm cumming!" Naruto roared, as he lost his control of his speed, giving both teens mind-blowing orgasms, as they both reached their climax.

Naruto and Mirajane both reached their climax as he cummed deep inside her womb. Mirajane felt waves of pleasure coarse through her body as she felt Naruto's hot milk filling her tight, wet pussy. Naruto still amazed of his first orgasm, he felt like his dick was melting away from the pleasure of his manhood deep inside of her. The next thing that was amazing was that Naruto was cumming for a full minute. After cumming for a full minute his loads died down. His dick slipped out of Mirajane's wet cunt, now his cock was soft and drained out. Naruto then gave Mirajane a tender kiss. The white haired beauty then collapsed on Naruto after what was possibly the best sex she would ever have.

"That was really amazing… Naruto-kun…" Mirajane moaned weakly.

"Yeah, it did… feel real great for our first time… don't you think, so, Mira-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It sure was, stud. Are you ready for a round two? Or do you need to rest a little first?" Mirajane asked.

"Rest? you do know who you are talking to right?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Of course I do, Naruto-koi… But even someone like you needs to rest after taking on a piece of this sweet ass." Mirajane said in a lustful tone as her younger personality started to kick in.

"Well, that is one sweet ass Mira-chan…" Naruto said before moving quickly. Mirajane didn't know what happened as one moment she was sitting up facing her lover, and the next she was lying on her stomach with her ass in the air and Naruto behind her.

"In fact, this ass is so sweet that I think I might take it next, now that you are in a more… _comfortable_ position."

After thinking about what Naruto said and widening her eyes as she got it, Mirajane started wiggling her ass to Naruto and gave him a wink. She rested her head on the pillow that her head was on and looked back. "Well, what are you waiting for? Fuck me like a dog, Naruto-kun. Do whatever you want to me, baby." Mirajane said as she licked her lips.

Naruto went behind Mirajane and then he spread her butt cheeks apart, revealing her unused rosebud. And then, without warning, Naruto used his tongue to lick her virgin asshole, Mirajane let out a gasp in response. She turned her head to see Naruto licking her butt. She let out a few moans due to her crush licking her anus. This was a bit strange to her.

"Oh! N-Naruto-kun… ugh… my butt-hole." Mirajane moaned.

"Don't worry… I promise you'll, love it… Mira-hime." Naruto said.

Mirajane couldn't, help blush as Naruto called her by that name, she then nodded, allowing Naruto to lick her butt. Naruto tongued her butt deeper, to make sure his lover was nice and lube. Naruto licked Mirajane's butt for about 5 minutes.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, please don't tease me..." Mirajane moan as she waited for her man's massive cock.

"I'm sorry. I won't make you wait any longer." Naruto replied.

Now that Mirajane was now nice and lube, Naruto leaned forward and rubbed his manhood against her ass.

"You ready, Mira-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, koi… take my ass… fuck me please." Mirajane said, as she was ready for his big cock.

Naruto used the tip of his dick head, slowly entering Mirajane's virgin anus. She bit her lower lip, she yipped in pain, and the feeling of anal was alien to her. Naruto was able to push his dick head into her, slowly continuing entering her anus inch by glorious inch, Mirajane couldn't help but groan. She wanted to scream, she wanted to stop, but instead she got the biggest mind-blowing orgasm of her life. Naruto was able to fit 9 inches of his cock inside of his lover's anal-tube. Mirajane felt his thighs against her big round rear-end. She moaned and groaned in pain and pleasure. Naruto was able to push himself in a little farther, till all of his 12 inch cock was filling her anal-walls. Mirajane's eyes rolled back, her tongue hanged out her mouth, as her ass was being filled with her crush's big cock. Naruto's cock was now completely inside of her ass. Once again, the pair stated motionless.

"Ugh… Mira-chan… you're ass is so tight. Tighter than your pussy was!" Naruto said.

"Oh, fuck… Naruto… It feels like you're going to rip me apart… fuck…" Mirajane groaned.

Naruto began a slow motion movement, making Mirajane pant like if she was a bitch in heat. Naruto continued his slow motion for about 10 minutes, and then he increased his speed. The white haired model felt her lover's balls hit her cunt with every thrust, she starting to enjoy it very much. Naruto then used his hands to squeeze the girl's DD-cup breast. Mirajane used her ass to rub against Naruto's pelvis as the blond thrust into her harder and faster, giving both of them mind-blowing orgasms. She then begged Naruto to fuck her ass harder.

"Oh, fuck! Naruto, fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Mirajane yelled, as the dirty talking got Naruto even more turn on.

"Oh, fuck! Damn, Mira-chan… agh! You're ass is so fucking tight! It feels so fucking good around my dick!" Naruto growled in pleasure.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! Yes! Fuck me! Fill my ass with that delicious fat cock of yours! Ruin me for any other men!" Mirajane yelled, as her ass was getting fucked. She stopped though when she felt Naruto stop thrusting. "N-Naruto-kun!? Why did...you stop?"

"What did you just say Mira-chan? "Ruin me for any other man?" I think you are mistaken my dear." Naruto said in a husky voice as he leaned down and whispered in Mirajane's ear.

"W-Why?" Mirajane said, almost fearing the answer.

"Because you won't ever get the chance to be with any other man. You're mine Mira-chan, and I won't let some random pig from the streets come in and make you his. You. Are. Mine. Got it?" Naruto growled out as he roughly grabbed Mirajane's breast and sensually licked her ear.

Mirajane gasped as she felt Naruto's nail slightly dig into her soft mounds of flesh. She had never seen Naruto act like this before, and just because she had said one wrong thing. He was so demanding. So dominant. So... _ **Hot!**_

She knew what she had to do so that he could continue to fuck her senseless.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun! I didn't mean what I said. Please fuck me! This body is only meant for you! You are the only person allowed to make me feel this way, so please keep fucking me!" Mirajane pleaded, Naruto smirked and stopped groping her breast and held her hips in place.

"That's a good girl, Mira-chan. Here's your reward!" He said as he pulled out slightly and roughly slammed his cock back in and started to thrust in and out of of her at inhuman speeds.

"Oh, fuck! I'm going to fuck your ass all night, Mira-chan... Oh, shit!" Naruto growled.

Naruto continued to fuck Mirajane harder and faster, giving both teens mind-blowing orgasms. Mirajane had never felt such pleasure in her life. She was really happy that Naruto had accepted her love, but knew that something had to be done about the other girls who love him as well, but she would get to that later. Naruto held Mirajane's hand, as he continued to fuck her ass. After 2 hours of non-stop ass fucking Mirajane felt her ass tighten, her pussy trembling, and her orgasms went wild. She loved it. She loved that her crush loves her, and that she loves him.

"Oh, fuck! I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum, Koi! Make me cum! Make me cum, you fucking stud!" Mirajane growled.

"Fuck! Mira-chan, I'm cumming too! I'm going to cum inside that tight ass of yours! Fuck I'm cumming! Here it comes!" Naruto roared as he was reaching his climax.

With one hard last thrust, Naruto released the biggest load of his life. Mirajane came too, her pussy over flooded with her juices, as her ass tightens around her lover's big fat cock. Naruto's white ropes were spraying inside of Mirajane's anal tube as she raised her head high, her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and he tongue hung out of her mouth. Her breathing was heavy and hot, as her ass was getting filled up with her crush's warm love milk.

"Fuck, baby… I feel it… I feel your warm milk inside me… fuck… fill me up… oh, shit… that cock… you fucking stud… I love you, Naruto..." Mirajane said weakly, as her ass was being filled with Naruto's warm milk.

After a full minute of cumming, Naruto's loads die down. He pulled himself out of Mirajane's big round tight rear-end. Naruto then lied on his back after that amazing ass fucking. Mirajane managed to crawl up to Naruto and got on top of Naruto, she rested her head on his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him. She cuddled with her man, as they kissed once more.

"That was amazing, Naruto-koi." Mirajane said.

"It was really amazing, Mira-hime." Naruto replied.

"You know, Koi, I never knew you were so possessive." Mirajane stated with a blush.

"Heh, really?" Naruto replied.

"Heh heh, You were so hot then, Koi. I was so wet." Mirajane said.

"Heh, I guess next time we do that I will have to fuck your pussy and see for myself how wet you were, ne?." Naruto replied.

"Hehe, Next time stud. Goodnight, Naruto." Mirajane said, as she fell asleep on Naruto's chest.

"Goodnight, Mira." Naruto said as he kissed the girl on the forehand and drifted off into slumber himself.

 **===== Next Day =====**

Naruto blinked slowly as the sunlight from outside hit his eyes and woke him up abruptly. Looking to the side he saw the curtains in his room slightly open, parting down the middle as he saw the blue sky outside and a bird or two quickly fly past the window.

Naruto sat up, making sure not to disturb a sleeping Mirajane as he did and got out of bed. After putting on some boxers and a white t-shirt Naruto made his way into the living room area. A while later Mirajane fidgeted around in bed as she didn't feel the warmth that she had felt throughout the night.

Sitting up, she blinked a few times as he eyes got adjusted to the light that was entering the room and pulled the blanket up to cover herself. She walked out of what she remembered as Naruto's room and made her way down the hallway. As she walked down she smelled the scent of coffee being made and made her sigh, she needed a fresh cup every morning to get her ready for the day ahead.

As she walked into the living room she saw Naruto in the kitchen area with his back to her as she saw his shoulders move every now and again, most likely making the coffee she smelt. She quietly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her bust into his back.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" Mirajane purred.

"Morning Mira-chan. How are you feeling?" Naruto said without turning to her.

"Good. I slept very well last night. But my body pillow was missing when I woke up this morning." Mirajane said with a pout as Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry about that, but I thought that you could use something to wake you up this morning so I came in here to make some of this morning brew. Want some?" Naruto asked as he turned towards her with a cup in hand.

"Please and thank you!" Mirajane said. She took one sip and moaned in delight. "Mmm~ This is so good!"

"Hehe, thank you. Kaa-san normally hates coffee but she drinks the ones I make for her and Tou-san." Naruto said.

"I can see why. I might have to start coming over here more often." Mirajane said suggestively.

"If we did what we did last night then I think you can stay." Naruto said with a smile, as Mirajane laughed.

"Down boy!" Mirajane said as Naruto rebutted with a bark. "Well, I have to got get changed. I still have a job to do here."

"Okay Mira-chan. See you when you get out." Naruto said as she left the room. Naruto took that time to grab his own coffee and head outside into the fresh morning air. Naruto breathed in deeply as he walked to the middle of his family's garden and took a sip of his coffee.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!"

"Oh? Good morning Nel-san, how are you today?" Naruto waved to his energetic nextdoor neighbour.

"I'm good Naruto-kun. Hey! It's the summer break for you isn't it? Does that mean that you will be staying at the resort the whole time." Neliel asked as she leaned over the fence she jumped up on.

"Yes I am. Are you and the rest of the girls coming over tonight? The resort's having a first day of summer party tonight."

"Really? Tonight!?" Neliel said with stars in her eyes.

"Yep! To kick off the start of a fantastic summer break we are setting the bar high this year! So you coming?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah we are! I'll get Yoru-chan! And Harri-chan! And Kaku-chan! And Ane-chan! And Uno-chan and be over later today! See you then Naruto-kun!" Neliel said as she jumped down.

Naruto chuckled at his hot neighbor's excitement and made his way back inside. When he got in he saw Mirajane making her way back with her clothes from yesterday on and her cup of coffee already finished as she set it down on the kitchen bench and straightened herself up.

"Well I best be off. I'll see you soon Naruto-kun, no doubt you and your friends have some planning to do for the summer." Mirajane said.

"Yeah, but I still want to talk to you later about our relationship Mira-chan." Naruto said as Mirajane nodded. She was about to go when they both heard the home phone ring. Naruto picked it up and raised his eyebrows as he saw it was his dad calling.

"Hold on a moment Mira-chan! Tou-san's calling, he might have something to say about what to do around the resort." Naruto said as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Naruto, good your home! I have something to tell you…"_

"Yeah, but where are you and kaa-san? You guys didn't come home last night." Naruto said. " _I would have know if you did. Kaa-san would have been cheering us on.'_

" _Yes well… that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Me and your mother won't be home for a while."_

"How long is 'a while' dad?" Naruto asked.

" _All summer…"_

"..."

" _..."_

"...Come again for Big Fudge?"

 **===== Uzu-Kaze Resort =====**

A while later all of the staff had been ordered to gather in the main hall for an announcement that had been called by their resident young blond and eye candy(to the ladies) about something that will happen during the summer.

"I wonder why Naruto called us here for? I have to hurry up and help prepare for the breakfast rush and make the preparations for the BBQ dinner beach party tonight." Sanji said a he was speaking to some fellow employees.

"What ever it is I'm sure it is big. He would have called all of us here for nothing." Said Sebastian, as he inspected the room around them, making preparations of his own for the summer festivities.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with why Minato and Kushina were packing luggage in their car the other day. It looked like way more that one would take if they were staying away for one night." Kisuke said.

"You think so?"Jiraiya asked.

Everyone kept talking for the next few minutes before they hear the doors the the room open and looked towards them. The reactions were instantaneous as all the females in the crowd had hearts in their eyes and swooned over the person who just entered, while the males all raised their eyebrows in both shock and confusion at what they saw.

Standing in the doorway was Naruto, who was now as Mirajane would put it, dressed to impress as he wore a silver coloured button up shirt with a black tie done up round his neck and a green gem visible for the world to see. He was wearing a dull grey coloured blazer with matching pants held up by a black belt and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the left side of his pants with dark dress shoes in his feet. Mirajane stood next to him with her usual smile on her face, but for some reason it looked like she was grinning victoriously for some reason.

He saw the looks he was receiving from the people in the room and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention(back to reality for the girls).

"Now I know you all might be wondering why I have called you all over here for today despite the busy schedules that you all have for the upcoming celebrations. Well I have just received some...interesting news today from my dad, Minato Namikaze concerning both his and my mother's whereabouts." Naruto spoke as everyone looked at him.

"Well it seems that my parents have decided to take a last minute vacation of sorts, so they won't be back until the summer break is over, unfortunately." Naruto said as the crowd went into a frenzy.

"What were they thinking!?"

"They can't just leave before the biggest celebration of the year!"

"People… People! Please just settle down. I'm not finished yet." Naruto said as he tried to calm everyone down but failed as they kept talking. Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

" **Be quiet!"** Naruto shouted out as he released an enormous amount of his chakra that stopped everyone in their tracks. Naruto calmed down and continued talking. "As I was saying, because of this little detail they forgot to mention, they have put me in charge of running the resort while they are away."

"I know they I am young to handle something like this and you are right, so the reason I called you all here is this. I can't run this resort alone for this whole summer so I am asking all of you to please help me through this time and we can all get through this in one piece. Can I have all of your help?" Naruto asked as he stepped forward.

After a few moments of dreaded silence Naruto was relieved to receive a chorus of 'yes' and 'absolutely' from the whole crowd.

"Thank you all. You can now return to your jobs for the day and prepare yourselves for the celebration ahead. If you need to talk with me about anything concerning the resort, either find Mirajane who will be acting as my secretary for the summer or me as I check around the place. That is all!"

After Naruto had said that all of the staff went to return to their normal duties for the day, with the girls gaining one last look at the blond as they did so, as Naruto sighed and looked out the window overlooking the beach outside.

This is going to be a long summer...

 **===== Omake - Welcoming the Guests =====**

Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder and turned toward Mirajane who had a clipboard now in her hand and was looking at it with a somewhat serious look on her face.

"Now that you have gotten that out of the way. You have to go to the front lobby and introduce our new guests that have just arrived." Mirajane said as Naruto groaned.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes! They are here from the International Girls School in the capital and have come here for their vacation. Now come along." Mirajane said as Naruto followed her.

Lobby

"Welcome to Uzu-Kaze resort! Please enjoy your stay and have a fantastic summer!" Hinata, Moka, Siesta, Dark Magician Girl, Lisanna and Konan said as the welcomed the guests and readers.

 **(AN: Stop breaking the fourth wall!)**

"All right girls! Please make sure the your luggage is out of the buses and wait patiently for the manager to arrive." a beautiful auburn haired woman named Mei Terumī said.

"But Mei-san, we've been waiting here for 10 minutes! Can't we just go to our rooms already?"

"You have to be patient Nami-san. I'm sure that the manager is doing something important."

"He still shouldn't keep us waiting here, Charlotte." The orange haired girl said with a pout as the french girl behind her chuckled. The group of girls around the two couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Hello there! Sorry if we kept you all waiting." Naruto spoke up as he and Mirajane made it to the lobby and immediately walked towards the group of gorgeous women. when the crowd looked towards him the all blushed at his attire and looks, while the more older ones couldn't help but like their lips as they saw the man in front of them.

' _My, my, what a handsome young man.'_ Mei thought. "Hello there! We're from the International Girls School and are staying here for the summer. May i ask who you are?"

"Where are my manners. My Name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the manager in charge of Uzu-Kaze Resort. Please to make you acquaintance." Naruto said with a bow, charming the girls in the group even more.

"You're the manager of this place? I thought we would be meeting someone… older." Apacci spoke up as she looked at the teen.

"Well, you see my parents, the ones who run the resort are away for the whole summer. So in their absence they put me in charge of running the place. Mirajane here will be acting as my assistant, so if you have any questions about the resort then you can ask either of us." Naruto said as the group nodded.

"All right then, Mira-chan can you please show our guest to their rooms while I sort things out with the teacher in charge." Naruto said. Mirajane motioned the girls to follow her to where they were staying while both him and Mei were left alone. "Well then, we should sort thing out should we…"

"Mei Terumī, it's a pleasure." the woman introduced herself holding out her hand, which Naruto kissed that made her giggle.

"Well then Mei-san, let's head towards my office to make sure that everything is sorted for your stay." Naruto said.

"Led the way then, _Naruto-kun~_ " Mei said in a tone that made Naruto shiver. Whether it was in delight or not he didn't know. He just hope that the woman behind him wasn't the daring type.

Little did he know the woman behind him was that type as Mei was busy staring at his ass the entire journey.

 **===== Omake End =====**

* * *

 **Well that's it for chapter one. Sorry if I just dove straight into the lemon there, this is my first lemon so I just wanted to get it out of the way. I do not know when i will be updating this story but will do as soon as I have time. Review to tell me what you all think and possible girls to add to the story and who Naruto should get with next (can be from anime, cartoons, games, movies, etc…). Thanks again to the author 'Fox King jm' for letting me use one of his story ideas for this. Till next time! Ja ne!**


	2. A Steamy Anniversary Special!

**Kon'nichiwa min'na, DragonGod01 and Naruto here presenting you with the second chapter of Uzu-Kaze Resort! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter but I have trouble sometime with inspiration on what to write about. A warning before hand, most characters will be OC or OCC in this story, and some fight scenes will come in later as well.**

 **Naruto: I'm all set for this chapter! Let's have some fun with this!**

 **DragonGod: You mean** _ **you'll**_ **have some fun, right Naruto?**

 **Naruto: Oh! Yeah…(giggle pervertedly)**

 **DragonGod: Let's just get this thing started.**

 **Naruto and DragonGod: DragonGod01 does not own Naruto or anything else in this story. So please enjoy your stay at Uzu-Kaze Resort~!**

* * *

 **CH 2: A Steamy Anniversary Special!**

' _No need to freak out. Just keep cool.'_

This was what was going through the mind of the blond Adonis called Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He was currently standing at the sliding doors, staring out into the backyard of his family's part of the resort holding a cup of freshly made coffee in his hand.

 _tsh tsh tsh tsh..._

Just the other day was the beginning of Summer and Naruto had planned to hang out with his friends all summer and go to all the festivals that happened during this time, but that all changed when his parents called him and said that they will be away for the whole summer and left him in charge of everything.

 _tsh tsh tsh tsh..._

He was excited and nervous to be in charge of the whole resort but knew that he could pull it off, with the help of his friends and the staff around the resort so he was fine.

He had spent all of yesterday showing the girls from the International Girls School around the resort and giving Mei the rundown of what would be happening during their stay and what they should prepare for. He also talked to her about basic things, like room information, areas of the resort that they are allowed in and are off limits, and more.

 _tsh tsh tsh tsh..._

Naruto's eye twitched as he looked out the glass doors. Today was the Resort's 10th anniversary, the day when his parents open their doors for the world on this very day and he was 6 when it happened. The big day that made Uzu-Kaze Resort a 5-Star luxury for everyone and mark the signal for the beginning of summer, were people did nothing but party on the beach all day…

Unfortunately, they won't be doing that today.

 _tsh tsh tsh tsh..._

Naruto glared at the glass as he watched a single drop of water make it's way down the glass, followed by another, and another, and another.

' _Rain. Why did it have to be rain? IT'S SUMMER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!'_ Naruto shouted in his mind as he looked out at the darkened yard outside and the splashes of water making it's way down from the sky and hit the grass, flowers and ornaments outside.

Why did it have to rain on probably the most important day of the year!?

 _tsh tsh tsh tsh..._

The rain poured down against the glass, almost mocking the blond as he continued to glare at the constructions of H2O falling from the sky and took a sip of his coffee, not at all bothered by the heat as the liquid made it's way down his throat.

"Fuck my life."

 _tsh tsh tsh tsh... shhhhhhhhhhh_

 **===== Uzu-Kaze Resort =====**

Naruto sighed as he leaned back on his chair in his bedroom as he was dressed in what he would now considered his everyday manager wear, ignoring the tapping of the rain outside against the glass of his window that was currently closed and had the curtains closed.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? You're not as energetic as usual." A voice spoke from under Naruto's desk as Naruto looked down to see Mirajane kneeling down with his pants undone and his cock out as she gently stroked it. Ever since Naruto and Mirajane had had sex the two of them couldn't get enough of each other. They had talked it over and had decided to officially call themselves boyfriend and girlfriend.

Now, his girlfriend was currently giving him a blowjob to help him relax. Naruto been slightly stressed out because of the workload he had to do now that he was running the resort and needed some stress relief. Despite him only having the position for two days there was still a crap ton of paperwork.

He was silently thinking that his parents went on vacation just so they could dump the stuff on him.

"Sorry Mira-chan, it's just that with all this paperwork and planning to be done i'm slowly running out of energy for some reason. Plus with the rain interrupting the anniversary I have to change things around for everything." Naruto said.

"Hmm…well just relax Naruto-kun, i'm sure this will help you think." Mirajane said as she sucked the tip of his cock.

"Ugh… What to do? Oh, wait… no that's not a good idea. Hmm… I could move the overall party to the pool area... What else come on Naruto think…" Naruto said to himself.

"Take your time, koi. Your lovely girlfriend here will help you." Mirajane said as she took his cock deep inside her mouth.

"Oh, Mira-chan… that's feels so good… ugh… I'm about to cum…" Naruto said as he was about to reach his climax.

Mirajane, hearing this, took Naruto's dick deeper into her throat. Naruto retched down and grabs Mirajane's head and he gently push down on it, his eyes rolled back, he was almost ready to pop. Mirajane increased her speed, giving him a mind-blowing orgasm.

' _Ugh… this feel so good… Her mouth is so warm, and her spit is making it easier for her to go deeper... warm... warm... water... wait that's it!'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"I got it!" Naruto said, as he released his seed inside of Mirajane's mouth.

Mirajane swallowed wave after wave of her lover's hot milk. After a full minute of cumming, Naruto felt his loads die down. Mirajane backed her head to the tip of his dick head, letting out a popping sound before licking Naruto's cock clean. Naruto back away slowly to let Mirajane crawl out from under the desk as he zipped up his pants and she wiped away any leftover love juice off of her face.

"So… what's the idea that you thought of?" Mirajane asked as she fixed herself up.

"You know the part of the West Wing of the resort that was under construction?" Naruto asked, Mirajane nodded her head. "Well it's not under construction anymore. The builders finished working on it last month but mom and dad wanted to keep it a secret until the winter months, but this rainy day might be the perfect time to unveil what is there."

"And what did your parents build there?"

Naruto smiled as he looked at Mirajane before taking out his phone and dialing a certain number.

 **===== Uzu-Kaze Resort =====**

" **Ladies and gentlemen staying here at the luxurious Uzu-Kaze resort due to unforeseen weather conditions our annual Anniversary party is canceled until further notice."**

Naruto could practically hear people groaning all across the resort as they heard the news. Those who stayed here regularly or stayed here full time were all looking forward the the resort's anniversary party as it was the resort's biggest event and was fun as hell. It was a shame that they cancelled it.

" **But don't let this news get you down as I am happy to announce that the West Wing that has been under construction is now open to the public, our all new Hot-Spring section is open for business!"**

 **===== Uzu-Kaze Resort =====**

Naruto smiled as he watch satisfied guest after satisfied guest entered the new hot-spring wing of the resort, he was proud that the guests were liking the new addition to the resort.

He had called his parents up early this morning to talk to them about the sudden rain that had appeared and about making alternate arrangements for the anniversary party.

The Hot-Spring section of the resort was supposed to be a surprise for the guests during the winter months for them to find warm and comfort during the cold days, and it served as a romantic place during the nights when the snow would land on the person's skin cooling them down while the hot water warmed them up.

"That was a nice plan you had." Naruto jumped as Mirajane walked up behind him and smiled.

"Don't do that Mira-chan!" Naruto said as he grabbed his heart. Mirajane giggled at Naruto's reaction and looked at the people going into the Hot springs.

"Seems like your idea worked after all, i'm glad it did."

"Thanks, so what are you doing here Mira-chan? Going to take a little dip?" Naruto asked his girlfriend.

"Maybe later, a lady needs to relax every now and again. Why, you want to join me?" She said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Hehe, later you little minx." Naruto said as he quickly kissed Mirajane on the lips as she giggled at his action. "I still have work to do so I will see you later okay."

"Okay, see you later Naruto-kun!" Mirajane said as she went off back to work.

"See ya!" Naruto said as he went off to do...paperwork.

 **===== Uzu-Kaze Resort =====**

"Ugh!" Naruto grunted as he leaned back in the chair in his parents main office. "If I had to write anymore my hand would have fallen off." He had just finished the resort's daily dose of paperwork and wanted to relax. And he knew the perfect way to do so.

Picking himself up off his chair he made his way out of the room and into the hallway.

Making his way down he smiled and greeted the guests that made their way past him and stopped sometimes to speak to some of them that he knew well.

As he was walking down he was stopped when a pair of hands covered his eyes and he felt something soft press into his back.

"Hello~ there foxy! Did you miss me?" A feminine voice spoke behind Naruto as he smiled and turned around.

"Hello there Ino-chan!" Naruto spoke as he looked at the girl before him.

"You haven't visited me in a while. I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about me." Ino said with a pout.

"I would never forget about you Ino-chan, you were my first friend I had." Naruto said.

Ino smiled at his words. "Thanks foxy. So where are you heading anyway?"

"Oh, the new Hot Spring area that opened here. I'm surprised that you haven't heard about it." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"WHAT!?" Ino's voice sounded all around the resort. "This place has a hot spring now? What are we waiting for?" she then proceeded to grab her fellow blond by the arm and drag *cough*ran off*cough* with him to the area.

* * *

"Damn! Ino-chan has a strong hold." Naruto grumbled as he held his arm. He was currently sitting in the men's side of the Hot Springs with nothing but a towel around his waist.

Just minutes before Ino had dragged him to the new section of the resort and squealed in delight when she laid eyes on the new addition. She then proceeded to drag her fellow blond inside and made her way to the female side of the springs (much to her displeasure of not getting alone time with the man).

Naruto sat in silence as the male side of the springs were completely empty and slowly waded into the water, releasing a sigh as it felt like his bones were getting soaked as well.

"Oh yeah~! That's the stuff." Naruto said in satisfaction as he leaned back and let the steam rise up.

On the other side of the wall connecting the hot springs together, the water was full of the sexy women of the resort all soaking themselves in the water or resting near the edge on their towels that once clung and covered their bodies.

The girls that were currently in here were the resort's doctors Tsunade and Unohana, their assistants Shizune and Isane, Moka, Saeko (HOTD),Yoruichi, Harribel, Neliel, Suì-Fēng, Ivy, Sophitia (Soul Calibur), Bayonetta and Musubi (Sekirei).

"Ahh~ So relaxing! We have to thank Naruto-kun for inviting us over here." Neliel said as she stretched her arms up in the air, making her free breasts jiggle as she did.

"I agree. I really needed this." Tsunade said as she was drinking some sake with Unohana, Bayonetta and Ivy.

"We all needed this, we do live stressful lives you know." Bayonetta said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well then it's good that we can relax in a place like this." Ivy said.

"Oh," Ino spoke up as she made her way into the hot spring with a towel spring her body. "I didn't think there would be anyone in her at this time."

"Oh, Ino. Back again I see." Moka spoke up.

"Yeah I just got back from my time in France. It was _magnifique_!" Ino said before she started to fidgeting around nervously.

"What's the matter Ino-chan? You look nervous." Musubi asked tilting her head.

"W-What, I'm not nervous. It's just that... I was hoping to bathe alone really."

"But you've never been nervous about bathing in public before. You've even tried to fondle some of the other's breast sometimes to compare them with yours." Saeko said with a raised eyebrow while Musubi blushed in embarrassment as Ino used to do it to her all the time.

"Well, I've changed in my time overseas. I've come to be more modest about what I do." Ino said with a huff, turning away from the females looking at her.

Though her body betrayed her as the ladies could see a dark blush across her cheeks as she kept sneaking glances at the separating wall.

"Spill it Ino-chan, " Yoruichi said with a smirk. "You're trying to take a peep on whoever is on the other side of that wall, aren't you?"

"W-What? I would never…" She trailed off when she saw all of the woman looking at her and sighed in defeat. "...yes."

"Aww~ Ino has a crush!" Neliel said swaying side to side, as Harribel and Suì-Fēng rolled their eyes at the woman's antics.

"That's good for you Ino-chan." A voice spoke up as Mirajane entered the springs.

"Mirajane!" Ino said in excitement. "It's good to see you!"

"Hai, hai, it's good to see you too Ino-chan." Mirajane said as the blond girl hugged her.

"So Ino, who's this guy you were going to spy on?" Shizune said as she slid into the water after cleaning herself.

"It's just someone i've had my eye on for a while. No one special." Ino said, nervously though. She knew very well that the person in question was the object of affection for nearly all of the females staying at or living near the resort.

"You must really like him though if you're willing to peep on him in a public place like this though. How very naughty of you." Unohana said with a smile.

Ino blushed a little at this. "I really do, y-you won't mind if I actually do right? I-I mean-"

"It's alright Ino, it's not just men who need some *ehem* _material_ for the bedroom now and again." Mirajane said from experiences in the past.

"Really?" The woman in the hot spring nodded. "Yay! Naruto-kun here I come!"

As she was about to run towards the fence a hand grasped her shoulder and stopped her. She looked back to see it was Mirajane.

"Excuse me, did you just say that Naruto-kun was on the other side of that wall?" Mirajane asked, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, why? Is that a problem?" Ino asked.

"Well... no but-"

"Then why are you stopping me? I thought you said that it was okay."

"T-That was before I knew it was him behind that wall. I won't allow you to peep on him!"

"Why not? Yoruichi's doing it." Ino said as she pointed towards the wall as Yoruichi was looking through a small hole in it.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Suì-Fēng exclaimed.

"St-Stop that! I'm the only one allowed to see Naru-koi's body!" Mirajane said before realising what she said and clasped her hand over her mouth.

The ladies in the bath all looked at her with wide eyes and some of the older woman had smirks on their faces.

"Naru-koi? Mirajane is there something we should know?" Moka asked though she could see her eyes narrow slightly when she said that.

"U-Um…"

"The only reason you would have called him that is if you are with Naruto. Is the right, Mira-chan?" Sophitia said in a teasing voice.

Mirajane looked around at the woman present before letting out a sigh.

"H-Hai…"

"Aww~ You mean he's already taken? Mirajane you cheat!" Ino whined as the boy of her dreams had already been taken. Unknown to her the same things could be felt by the woman present as well.

"We only just got together the other day!" Mirajane said.

"You mean when summer began?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, basically."

"Damn it." Ino almost shouted. "At least someone gets to get lucky this summer."

"Well, you might still have a chance Ino-chan." Mirajane said gaining the blond's attention, as well as the rest of the women in the spring.

"I'm no idiot, and I know for a fact that Naruto isn't either. We both know that a lot of the woman at the resort have feelings for him so we've been thinking…"

"About…" Ino leaned forward in anticipation.

"The possibility of him having a harem." Mirajane said causing the younger woman to blush, as well as some of the older ones.

"Y-You're kidding!" Isane shouted.

"Please keep it down, and I am serious. While I haven't talked about it in detail with Naruto-kun I'm certain that this will be the best action to tack so that everyone is happy." Mirajane explained.

"You mean to say that you are okay with Naruto being with other girls?" Ino said in small disbelief.

"I am, and so that you all believe me. Ino-chan, I will need a moment of your time."

 **===== Uzu-Kaze Resort =====**

After what felt like a life time of peace and bliss, Naruto had reluctantly made his way out of the the waters of the hot spring and made his way towards one of the private rooms made in the place and was lying down of a futon in nothing but a male kimono.

"Ahh man, I really needed this!" Naruto said.

"I can see very well you did." A voice spoke up as Naruto looked up to see Mirajane standing there in a kimono that hugged her curvaceous body and revealed a lot of her chest area.

"Hello there Mira-chan. I see that you have already taken a dip." Naruto noticed her wet hair.

"Yeah, and i've come here to talk to you about something important." The white haired girl said as she made her way towards the blond, as he sat up.

"What's on your mind Mira-chan?"

"Well... do you notice how the other girls would act while they're around you?" Mirajane asked

"Yeah, they like me. Maybe even more than that." Naruto said. "And I think... like them too, but I have you and I don't want to ruin that."

"Naruto..." Mirajane said as she looked at her boyfriend.

"I don't want to be like those bastards who just have sex with one woman than move on to the next when they are finished with them. I love you too much to do that." Naruto stated till he felt a pure of soft lips pressing on his own.

"Naruto, I know for a fact that you are nothing like that. You're caring, kind, and very handsome. Any girl would be lucky to have you. I know that i'm happy to have even met you. " Mirajane said with a loving smile.

"Mira-chan..." Naruto whispered out.

"And besides even with the other girls here, none of them can love you like I can." Mirajane said with a lustful smile.

"Huh?" Naruto said, as he looked at his lover.

"If you want to have your way with them, then do it. I promise I won't be mad at you or hate you. Like I said, I will prove that I'm the better lover." Mirajane said, as she felt Naruto's cock and started rubbing it through the fabric.

"Mira…" Naruto growled out at the slight pleasure he was receiving.

"And as a special treat, I've brought you something to help you relieve some of this stress that you've had these past couple of days." Mirajane said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Mirajane walked to the door and seemed to call someone in. He was shocked to see Ino walk into the room in nothing but a towel around her gorgeous figure.

"Ino-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto said in shock, though he could feel his dick getting hard looking at the blond bombshell before him.

"It's just like Mirajane here said, I'm here to help you relieve some of this stress." Ino said in a seductive voice and walked into the room.

Naruto looked at Mirajane one last time. "Are you sure?"

She giggled. "I'm sure koi, now go and rock her world." And with that she left.

Ino smirked as Naruto now focused his attention on her and quickly threw her towel onto the floor, exposing her DD cup breasts as they bounced a bit before she quickly squeezed them.

"You like Foxy?" she asked as she rubbed her soft nipples before she squealed and found herself under him as he smirked at her.

"The first time I get to see these so yes I do like, I like a lot." he said as he softly reaching up and sucked on them as she let out a loud moan and started to squirm.

"Oh god! More!" she moaned out as he squeezed them more and nibbled on them as she threw her head back.

"Naruto, please I want to make you feel good too." she spoke in between pants before she found herself on top him before he looked at her nervously.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" he asked as she smiled at him.

"Foxy, if I wasn't do you really think I would be laying here in my birthday suit?" she asked with a smirk as she stroked his cheek. "I am ready for this. Also if I am going to go along with this plan to make your own harem, then you can be damn sure I am going to be a part of it." she said with a smirk as he smiled and kissed her deeply as he slid his hand down her toned stomach and down to her glistening clean shaven pussy as she blushed when he brushed against the entrance.

"Now you get naked too, it's only fair." she said trying to suppress a moan as he chuckled and slowly undid the knot around his kimono to reveal his chiseled abs to her, making her slightly drool before she turned around and came face to face with his fully erect and throbbing 12 inch member that made her squeak in shock.

"T-T-That's going to go in me?" she asked in shock as he shook his head.

"Not all of it, just enough to make it pleasurable for you and not hurt." he assured her as he trailed kissed up her long legs until he placed one directly on her pussy making her moan and buck her hips up, allowing him to grab ahold of her perfectly large sized ass.

He could feel his member throbbing more and more as he heard her moans and he continued to lick and kiss her pussy until she sat up and raised her body.

"N-N-No~ I want you inside me before I...cum." she said as she muttered the last part from behind a hand as she covered her mouth, he could see a dark red blush that was on her face.

He smiled at her as he moved her hand from her face and gave her a soft tender kiss as he pressed the tip of his member against her pussy. "I'm going to have to go in pretty quick so I don't draw out the pain so feel free to scream or bite or whatever helps ease the pain while I go in and until you get use to it." he said as she nodded and hugged him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

He rubbed her ass softly before he quickly plunged 8 of his 12 inches into her as she let out a scream before biting into his shoulder to muffle the scream before he pet her head.

"Shh it's okay, I won't move until it stops hurting as much." he whispered to her as she nodded and let go of his shoulder and kissed it once she saw how hard she had bitten.

He stayed still for a good five minutes before she nodded to him. "I think I'm good, just go slow please." she whispered out as he nodded and kissed her before he slowly started to thrust in and out of her.

Ino had expected her first time to be painful considering that is what she had heard from her friends and what Mirajane had told her and the group of women before coming over but the only painful part was it entering her but as he thrusted the pleasure heavily outweighed the pain.

"Na-Naruto~ Give me more~" she moaned out as she felt him squeeze her breasts again.

Naruto let out a pleasure filled groan as he felt her pussy squeeze his member tightly as he thrust in and out of her, picking up speed as she continued to moan. Right now he was going off pure instincts of what to do, which he figured had to do with him and Mirajane going at it every now and again but didn't give it any thought as he continued to pump in and out of the blond bombshell in front of him.

He felt his member start to throb more and more as he grew closer to finishing.

"Ino, I'm close!" he groaned out as she smiled up at him.

"Me too, just a little longer foxy!" she spoke out in a soft tone as she held her arms up before he held her close and continued to thrust.

Ino could feel her orgasm coming as he continued to hit her at her deepest spots and she wanted it so badly.

"Naruto! I-I'm coming!" she moaned out as she felt the orgasm hit her hard before she felt him pull out of her before something warm hit her chest several times.

She smiled down as she saw him panting over her as she saw white liquid that she knew as cum was covering her chest. "Mmmm Naruto, so tasty" she moaned out as she scooped up some with her finger and licked it up the rest.

Naruto chuckled as he gazed down at her. "Not tired yet are we?"

Ino, hearing this, gulped down the rest of the cum and, in a complete 180 turn around, smirked up at him. "Not on your life, stud!"

"Hehe, well then, how about we move this to my room? I still want to keep this place clean for the guests." Ino nodded as she gathered her clothing and latched onto his arm.

The blond Adonis chucked as he gathered his own clothes and teleported both of them to his room in the resort.

Before he could do anything, Naruto found himself being tackled by the blonde haired babe, knocking both of them onto his bed. They started making out passionately with Ino lying on top of him, Naruto sat up, both of them rising. As he moved a bit so that they were leaning against the headboard, Naruto smiled down at Ino as she grinned back.

"Ready for round two?" Naruto asked. Ino nodded.

"Give it to me!"

Both in mandatory agreements, the pair took the initiative. Spreading her legs to straddle his lap, with Naruto assisting her, the two of them made sure they were positioned correctly, before Ino allowed herself to descend upon the man's shaft.

"OH KAMI…" she was silenced by Naruto's lips crushing against hers and Ino returned it with equal force. After a minute of passionate kissing, and after adjusting to Naruto's sheer size inside of her again, Ino started moving, slowly rocking her hips up and down. She drove herself into Naruto's hips with each downward push, at the same time Naruto drove up into her, their hips clapping against each other.

Naruto had to thank his parents that they designed the rooms with sound canceling barriers as, their moans, groans and passion shouts would have woken the whole resort.

Ino panted against Naruto's ear as she clung to him for dear life, her legs becoming sore from working him so hard, and having been worked over by him. Sensing the girl's decreasing endurance level, Naruto took a hold of her hips and helped her out, driving even deeper every time with his efforts.

The girl cuddled against him, the slapping of their pelvises becoming more frequent and more developed as they increased tempo, and strength of their thrusts. The bed creaked as they continued their love making, with both of them exchanging passionate kisses every minute or so, and whispering sweet nothings to the other.

"Ino-chan… you're so… so beautiful…"

"OOoohh… Naruto-kun, you're amazing…oh… please… give it to me…"

Ino nibbled on Naruto's ear in a further attempt to persuade him to keep up the pace. Naruto's drive never flattered, as he put rhythm to his thrusts to match hers, at the same time running his free hands up and down her body. He caressed her breasts in between make out sessions, kissing her mounds and playing with her nubs, stimulating their erotic moment in the springs. Ino was in pure bliss, and loving every minute of it. But she could love nothing more then the man who was giving her the greatest experience of her life so far!

After what seemed an eternity, Naruto got an idea. Smirking, the young male suddenly stopped, lifting Ino off of him. The girl, suddenly pulled out of her world of heaven, glanced down at Naruto with a rather disgruntled expression, yet her face was still glowing with a bright blush, and her eyes were half-lidded.

"N-Naruto… why did… you stop?" she asked through steady pants. The young man stood up, taking her with him, and after turning them around so that he was behind Ino, he leaned into her and whispered into her ear.

"Bend over for me…" he whispered, blowing at her lobe. The blonde kunoichi shivered, her legs trembling and almost giving way to the sheer amount of lust and sex appeal she heard dripping off his tongue. It was such a turn on for her that she just could not deny him.

She bent over, getting onto her hands and knees in front of him, and arching her back in the most provocative manner possible, glanced over her shoulder with an innocent look on her face, one that suggested real need and lust.

"Like this, Naruto-kun?" she asked, waving her butt in the air in a slow, seductive motion. This simple movement of the hips almost got Naruto even harder as he licked his lips at the sight of Ino's presentation. It was only then the male ninja could confirm that Ino had the nicest ass he had ever seen, as smooth as her skin and was firm to match. The fact that she was also producing a huge amount of female pheromones from their previous session didn't help suppress his primal lust bubbling to the surface.

Coming up behind her, he took hold of her hips and bent over her, gazing right into her eyes as he spoke. "I'm going to take you in the ass… okay Ino-chan?" Naruto whispered. Ino nodded.

"Do it Naruto-kun!" she moaned. "Take me in the ass! Please!"

Naruto nodded, repositioning himself comfortably and, as soon as his tip was at her second entrance, he slowly eased himself in. As soon as his head had pushed its way past her opening, Ino let out a loud moan, her body trembling from the feelings crashing into her, like waves against the shore. Her eyes shut tightly, her hands clenched into fists against the floor, and her mouth hung agape, allowing that beautiful moan of hers to fill his room.

As soon as he had settled inside of her, and they were both used to being in this new position, Naruto started swinging his hips back and forth, his hips slapping against her backside as he began making love to her ass. Ino moaned loudly, even louder than before as Naruto drove himself into her, taking her with the utmost tenderness, and at the same time, utmost firmness of his being.

Using his body to help increase the strength of his thrusts, he pulled her towards him, just so he could penetrate her that extra millimeter more. She could only take about three quarters of him in, but that was enough for the both of them to experience so much from this. Ino's eyes were clenched shut, and her moans steadily grew into passion shouts, at the same time trying to stay conscious enough to experience the whole thing.

"OOOOooohhh… NARUTO! OOOOooohhh… OOoohhh… OOoohhh!" Ino moaned loudly, her shouts of pleasure accompanying soon after. "IT'S…SOOOO…BIIIGGG!"

"I-Ino-chan…"

"DON'T STOP…NARUTO! PLEASE! OOOH!"

Naruto continued pummeling her non-stop, just like she wanted. And as this pleasurable ordeal continued, Ino eventually started moaning different things, like 'more', 'harder' and 'faster'. With each request, the Jonin accepted, and gave her what she wanted. And as Ino was overcome by the sheer waves of pleasure rattling her body. During the next few minutes, which passed by oblivious to them, Naruto took up new action, by picking up Ino's left leg and getting it to wrap around his hip, increasing the angle and effectiveness of his ministrations and drive.

The blonde haired kunoichi arched her back more and moaned out to the world, now really beginning to feel the massed amounts of heat and flesh penetrating her insides. It doubled her feelings of pleasure, and also increased the amount of lust she felt.

After a while, with Naruto and Ino passionately kissing every now and again, Ino, still being driven from behind, suddenly started to feel that tightening sensation again in the pit of her stomach. As bolts of pleasure started to increase in frequency, the young woman moved into position more comfortably as she prepared for the inevitable. The moment she snapped, she was sent into a blinding, white world of pleasure.

"OOoohhh…N-Naruto… I-I'm cumming… Ahhh… AAAaahhh…NAAARUTOOOOOOOOO!" Ino cried out, her muscles clenching around Naruto's shaft as she came, spilling her juices all over her legs and his. Naruto felt her hole tighten, and he bit tooth and nail to not give in either, as he wanted this to last as long as possible. As he helped Ino ride out her orgasm, he quickly realized he needed an extra kick to keep him going, he allowed himself to pull out of her asshole and helped her change position.

Ino laid back on the soft bed, panting and catching her breath. "Oh Naruto…" she moaned, getting onto her hands and knees and crawling over to him. She took his member into her hands and stroked it. The warmth of her warm palms made him feel even more pleasure "It's so big and hard…"

Ino licked the tip and around his pillar of flesh a couple of times, before taking it into her mouth, sucking it off and cleaning it of any excess juices. Naruto groaned, feeling her mouth get into the action. Ino alternated between sucking and licking his shaft and his balls too, wanting a taste of every area of his crotch while wanting to give Naruto the best amount of pleasure she could give.

After a few minutes of these ministrations, Naruto smiled and bent down, engaged the blond bombshell in the most passionate kiss he could muster.

he then stood up and let Ino get a good look at his twitching member, which was ready to burst at any moment. Once the girl had recovered, she knelt in front of Naruto and awaited for him to unload on her face. Naruto stroked his member until he felt something cumming. Ino stuck her tongue out and awaited Naruto's climax. After a few more seconds Naruto let loose and came all over the blonde haired babe. She did her best to catch as much as she could in her mouth and the cum that she couldn't landed on her large breasts.

"There's so much." Ino said as Naruto's seed rained down on her in large quantities. "And it's so warm as well." She added as she enjoyed being covered in Naruto's seed. Once Naruto finished his climax he sat back down on the bed and tried to catch his breath.

Naruto collapsed and rested his head against Ino's breasts, which she had cleaned off as Naruto calmed down.

Changing positions, with Naruto lying beside her, Ino cuddled up against his chest, the two of them kissed one last time before resting. But not before exchanging the words that they each felt was necessary to share.

"I love you, Naruto-kun…"

"I love you too, Ino-chan…"

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't update this sooner, as a I said before I have trouble sometime with inspiration on what to write about. Review to tell me who Naruto should get with next. Thanks again to the author 'Fox King jm' for letting me use one of his story ideas for this. Till next time! Ja ne!**


End file.
